1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for creating content using content project data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses, such as portable video cameras, have been widely used for business and general domestic purposes.
The wide use of video equipment including video cameras and players has increased the chances for general users to see video content and to produce video content for fun. Also, companies, shops, local governments, educational institutions including schools, and the like have used video content more often in doing their services.
For example, such video content include a commercial or promotional video for a product, a video for introducing a local area, and an educational video. Such video content is used in making various presentations.
In the present specification, “content” or “video content” refers to one completed video title, such as the above-described commercial or promotional video, a movie, a commercial film, or a television program.
It is difficult for anyone other than a specialist, such as a video content producer, to produce content, even a simple one lasting a short time of a few minutes.
FIG. 22 shows a process of producing content.
As shown in FIG. 22, content production largely involves three steps: content project preparation, scene shooting, and editing.
In the content project preparation step, a project proposal for content to be produced is designed. Specifically, the arrangement of scenes in one piece of content, shooting locations, schedule (time and date), the details of each scene, a process of shooting each scene, and the like are planned.
In particular, the arrangement of scenes is determined by planning a sequence of the scenes, scene time, the details of images to be shot, the method of shooting each scene, and the like. Such scene arrangement planning requires the consideration of the rendition of completed content, which requires high skills and visual senses.
The details of each scene must be specified by drafting a script with drawings.
When the project including the scene arrangement and script with drawings is completed, the scene shooting step is performed. Each scene is shot on location in accordance with the details and the process specified in the project proposal.
After the necessary scenes have been shot, the video shots are edited. Specifically, the video images or the shots of the scenes are cut and pasted, and special effects including a wipe and a fade, background music, and narration are inserted. The editing work involves high skills, knowledge of editing equipment, and visual senses.
After the necessary editing is done, one piece of video content is completed.
With the content production process, video content at a level satisfactory for the above-described business purposes is created. Such content production is very difficult for anyone other than a content production specialist and requires a long period of time.
For example, this content production is not easily applicable to simple content production for services by local governments, shops, companies, and the like.
For example, when a local shopping area plans to produce an introductory video for the shopping area, when a travel agency plans to produce a sales promotion video for each travel destination, when a real-estate agency plans to produce an apartment introductory video, or the like, it is most appropriate not to ask a video content production specialist to produce such video content, but to produce it on its own by relying on its own staff. It is difficult for amateur staff having no experience in video production to produce satisfactory video content. Even when the process shown in FIG. 22 is to be done, the execution of each step is difficult. For example, it is not easy to prepare a content project while considering the final rendition of the content or to perform the efficient editing of the content after the shooting.